


Tastes Like Victory

by helens78



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Romance, leather worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation in Hawaii, Bruce asks Bill if he'd be up for a particular sort of scene.  When the answer's yes, they have a terrific afternoon.  Cameos from Sean and Christian; set in the Shameless universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



"I will give you a thousand dollars if you will let me bite him on the ass just _once_."

Bill actually barks out a laugh; he recognizes the voice before he sees who it is. When he turns around, it's Bruce, who's all smiles and looking good as hell. Bill draws him into a hug; the enthusiastic slaps on the back from both of them are par for the course, and for once they don't make Bill yelp. It's been all Sean all the time lately, and Bill's shoulders are, not that he's gonna admit this to Christian, kinda missing the attention.

But speaking of attention, there's a boy all trussed up, and a thousand bucks on the table. Bill pulls back and nods at Sean. "Hey, boy. You recognize that voice?"

It's all he's got to go on, since he's blindfolded as well as tied up. The St. Andrew's Cross he's up against is brand new--Sean just finished work on it this week, having decided to put in some carpentry work while they were in Hawaii--and Bill can smell the leather from here. Sean's hands are comfortably wrapped in grip cuffs, his ankles are spread nice and wide and cuffed down, too, and his cock--well, his cock's pressed against the center plank of the cross, but that's maybe not so comfortable. Christian has it neatly wrapped in rope. Bill bets it'll still be hard and leaking when they get him off the cross, though.

But despite all the distraction, all the leather, being tied up and feeling good and helpless, Sean has the presence of mind to nod. He is _such_ a strong fucking boy; Bill couldn't have asked for better if he'd been making someone up out of his jerk-off fantasies. "Yes, Master, is that Master Greenwood?"

"That's the one," Bruce says. He glances over at Bill. "May I touch him?"

"Sure."

Bruce comes up behind Sean and runs his hand up the center of Sean's back; Sean purrs and arches as far into the touch as he can, which isn't very. "How are you doing, boy?"

"Wonderfully, sir," Sean says, with enough enthusiasm that Bruce laughs.

"So do I need to cut you a check?"

"Nah, you can owe me." Bill grins. "You wanna take a bite out of that ass, you go right ahead. Can't blame you for wanting to."

"Mmm. Thank you." Bruce lowers himself down to his knees in a single fluid motion--holy shit, he can _do_ that? Bill is impressed. And then Bruce starts licking the curve of Sean's ass, moving up and down as if he's looking for just the right spot.

When he finds it, he doesn't work up to it. He digs his teeth in and bites. Sean jumps under his teeth, and then presses himself hard against the cross, hissing his breath out between his teeth. Bruce holds the bite until even Bill's wincing, knowing how much that's gotta hurt, knowing the bruise is going to last for a week, but Sean's still working that breath in and out of his lungs, hissing in and out, finally groaning when Bruce lets him go.

Bruce comes back to his feet, and the mark on Sean's ass is livid. Bill adjusts his cock; it looks gorgeous on him. Not that Sean's not marked, not that he isn't pretty much always marked, but--_damn_.

"You want anything else?" Bill asks. Sean wiggles his ass in their direction, which makes both tops smile.

"Yeah, actually," Bruce says, but now he's not looking at Sean at all. He's looking right at Bill, and Bill has to raise an eyebrow. "There is something I'd like, now that you mention it."

"I'm not doing a whole lot of that anymore--"

"I'm not asking for a whole lot. A little cock worship."

"Oh, hey, it's not that the idea isn't tempting. It's just--" Bill chuckles. "It's a little more work to switch down now that I don't have to do it every day."

"How about this? A little cock worship while I'm in leather jeans."

Bill grunts; the cock worship was tempting, but cock worship with leather involved shoots straight to his cock, and he finds himself nodding before he can stop the motion long enough to think about it. _So much for having a hard time switching down_, he thinks.

And there's Christian, coming across the playroom with that flogger he was going for in his hand, so Bill's got room to leave if he wants. He looks Bruce over head-to-foot.

"Gonna need to get the pants on."

Bruce grins. "I can do that."

* * *

 

Back in Bruce's room, Bruce disappears into the bathroom and comes out wearing leather jeans that are worn-in enough to be faded at the knees. Bill can only imagine how many boys have had their mouths on the fly of those pants, but now that he's ready to be Bruce's bottom for the afternoon, the idea's just hot.

Bruce takes a seat in the armchair and spreads his legs. Bill doesn't see any need not to get right to it, so he kneels down between them and puts his hands on Bruce's thighs.

"Anything I need to know about?" Bill asks. At least he's still got the presence of mind to do that.

"Nothing major. You want this with or without latex?"

"I'll take it without."

"Man after my own heart."

"I'm pretty sure that's not your _heart_ in there," Bill says, and Bruce laughs at him. "Want me to just go for it?"

"Oh, yeah," Bruce breathes. "Go."

Bill does just that, starting off by pressing his face into Bruce's crotch. It's mostly leather from here, so much leather, but the ridges and valleys of Bruce's jeans lead to one place, and Bill rubs his cheek against Bruce's cock, not even licking yet, just feeling. He breathes out hot air against it, but the leather's too thick--Bruce isn't going to feel much from that. _Denim_, Bill thinks, _gotta do this with denim sometime. Preferably with our places reversed._

Bruce reaches down and gets a hand in Bill's hair. "You gonna get this going, or do I need to make you?"

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"Tease," Bruce says, chuckling. He draws Bill's face back and forth against his cock, rocks his hips up so he can thrust against Bill's cheek, against his mouth, against anything he wants. Bill opens his mouth up and licks his lips, and then he's _licking_, licking Bruce's cock, licking those jeans, trying to lick the goddamned dye off the leather.

He bets he's not the only guy who's tried that.

"Shit, you're good," Bruce breathes, and Bill doubles up his efforts, licking harder, faster, sloppier--he's getting the leather spit-shined now, slick and clean, and when Bruce clutches his fist at the nape of Bill's neck and growls, Bill can only grin.

Bruce pushes Bill away a little bit, just enough to get his fly open and his cock out, and Bill dives for it, licking Bruce's cock the same way he was licking all that leather, like he wants to inhale everything about Bruce--the smell of leather and warm male skin and a little spicy soap is just un-fucking-believable, and Bill can't get enough.

"Don't just fucking lick me, _suck me_," Bruce growls. "Suck me. C'mon. Suck my fucking cock down your throat, bitch--"

_Son of a _bitch_, yeah._ Bill opens wide and takes Bruce's cock down his throat, and this isn't so different after all--he loves sucking cock, still sucks Christian every chance he gets, and when Sean's been good--or when Christian just wants to test Sean's limits--he's given Sean his mouth, too.

His throat's nice and ready for this, so he just keeps going down, taking every last fucking inch of Bruce's cock until his face is up against that leather again and breathing becomes something he'll do _later_.

"Jesus fucking--goddamn--motherfucker," Bruce pants, yanking Bill back fast enough that Bill actually chokes. "Warn a guy, for Christ's sake--"

"Like your boy can't do that," Bill says, voice hoarse. "You just wanna pull my hair, or you want to fuck the shit out of my throat?"

"Oh, fuck you, fuck you--"

"Fuck me," Bill agrees, but it's all he gets out before Bruce is shoving his face down again. Bill chokes on the way down, but Bruce pushes past it, and then Bill's got every last inch of Bruce's cock and it's a high he could chase for _days_. The way this knocks out every inhibition Bruce has, the way it makes Bruce growl and swear and call Bill every name under the sun--hell yes, it's something Bill wants, something he's damn proud to be good at.

"I want to come," Bruce pants. "I want to--I wanna come down your throat, bitch, you want to take that for me?"

He does, but there's other things he could do, too, if Bruce let him up. He gives Bruce a hard smack on the thigh; Bruce lets him up.

"You want to waste all that come on my throat?" Bill rasps. "That where you want it?"

Bruce stares at him for a minute, then shoves him back. "Get up. Stand up."

At this stage, Bill isn't going to argue with anything Bruce says, so he gets on his feet, wincing when his knees pop. He _is_ a little out of practice.

"Get your dick out."

That's a surprise, coming in the middle of a blowjob like that, but Bill doesn't argue. He gets his dick out and starts working it, rough and fast, and when Bruce doesn't call him on it, he really starts moving--hell yeah, _hell_ yeah, he needs this _so bad_\--

"Aim down," Bruce says, and Bill realizes what he wants immediately. He braces one hand on the chair's arm, levers himself down so he's straddling Bruce's knees, and aims his cock right at Bruce's, right at his crotch. "Do it," Bruce snaps. "Shoot your come all over me, get me messy, 'cause you _know_ what I want, bitch--"

"Oh fuck _yeah_," Bill pants, and he does, shoots in nice long streaks all over Bruce's cock, all over his lap, into the V of his thighs. He makes a terrible goddamned mess, and he's winded when it's over, but Bruce just grabs him by the wrist and forces him right back on his knees.

"Come here. C'mon, bitch, I don't have all day." Bruce forces Bill's head down, down--rubs Bill's face and his cheeks and his mouth all over Bruce's thighs, all over the mess Bill made of him, come getting everywhere--Bill can feel it on his _ear_, God, he's got it in his hair, too, and he can smell it, he can smell his spunk all over himself and _oh, God_, if he were twenty he'd be hard all over again. Christian's going to smell him like this--hell, Bill wants Christian to _see_ him like this. Bill wants Christian to see him like this and he wants Sean begging for the right to help Christian lick him clean--

But then there's here, and there's now, and Bruce hasn't been taken care of yet. He smears a streak of Bill's come down the length of his cock, and Bill jumps for it, diving down on Bruce's dick like it's a national goddamned treasure. Bruce thrusts up, hard, fucking into Bill's throat like a goddamned piston, and Bill just takes it, opens up wide and deep and goes loose under Bruce's hands. "Oh, fuck, _yeah, motherfucker_, that's it, that's it, that'sitthat'sitthat'sit--"

He comes with a scream and a growl, or something in between, both hands fisted in Bill's hair, hips working so fast Bill's sure he won't have his voice back for days. The minute he lets Bill go, Bill drags himself away, choking, tasting Bruce and himself together and wishing _so goddamned much_ he could get hard again...

Bruce comes down to the floor with him, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders, and Bill hangs on tight. He coughs and swallows and licks his lips, wincing at every little motion of his throat. He's going to be sore all night, if not longer.

He laughs anyway, though, when he realizes what they must look like--two guys sitting on the floor, embracing, fully clothed except both their dicks are hanging out. Bruce catches Bill's glance down toward their crotches and laughs, too.

"You are so fucking hot," Bruce says. "You want something to clean up with?"

Bill shakes his head no. "Wanna get--" He's whispering and he can still barely croak out the words. "Jumped this way," he finishes, barely.

"Lucky fucking bastard. When I track Chris down, I'll have him pay you back for some of this, if you want." The look on Bill's face must be readable, because Bruce grins. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Can I walk you back downstairs?"

Bill hugs him again, but shakes his head no. He does let Bruce help him off the floor, and after they've both gotten their clothes back in order--well, as in order as Bill's can be, with the come everywhere--Bruce pulls Bill into another embrace, this time kissing him. He licks into Bill's mouth, tongue rubbing against Bill's like he doesn't just want to taste him, he wants to memorize this particular combination of flavors. Bill can't blame him.

He heads back down to the playroom; Christian's buried to the hilt in Sean's ass, fucking him and growling at him while Sean moans with obvious greedy pleasure. As he makes his way across the room, Christian speeds up, puts his hand on the back of Sean's neck, and comes, hips hitching up and forward with those last few desperate thrusts of his.

Bill makes sure Christian sees him before he actually wraps his arms around them both, but Sean has to guess. "Master?"

"Just me," Bill croaks. "Love you both."

"You, too," Christian murmurs.

"You, three," Sean adds, and they all laugh. "How was Master Greenwood?"

Christian blinks up blearily, twisting a little to get a look at Bill, and his jaw drops. "Oh, Christ."

"That good?" Sean quips, and Bill grins ear-to-ear.

"Why don't I show you?" he whispers. "C'mon, guys. Let's get out of here."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** For the [](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**random_fic_is_random**](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/) New Year's comment fic challenge, for [](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of "Bruce Greenwood/Bill Fichtner, leather". This got started and just kept going and going, and early on I kinda thought, "okay, you need to make sure the leather is front and center or you're going to forget about it." Then I thought, "Crap! This is a Bruce/Bill prompt, not a Bruce/Bill/Sean prompt!" So Christian and Sean had some off-camera fun while Bill went off with Bruce. Ahem.
> 
> I also really do consider this fluff and romance and schmoop, primarily due to the ending. I am sure it says something about me that I so often consider stories that contain a generous helping of men calling each other "bitch" to be romantic fluff, but apparently that's the way I roll.


End file.
